yugioh the chosen apprentice version 2
by supremekingjaden
Summary: Jaden Yuki has become the new apprentice of king of games Yugi Moto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- When it all began…

A young boy was running home after another exciting day at school. 8 year old Jaden Yuki, in his favorite black t shirt with Slifer on it and jeans was going home to show his parents his latest report card, which was perfect.

However no one else knew this, Jaden had special circumstances. He liked being known as a 'slacker' since it humored him in a kind of sick way, so Jaden was given duplicates of the tests and grades. He would be given a bad grade publically so that all the other students saw it and laughed, but after class the teacher would give him his true grade, which was always a 100.

His favorite duel monster appeared next to him and its none other than Yubel. She had dragon like wings, three eyes one teal, one gold and the other orange. She also had purple and gray hair and she smiled warmly at Jaden, but frowned at everyone else.

"Hey Yubel, how's it going." She smiled warmly at him.

"Nothing much, I see your really happy."

"YAH!" He smiled back at her. Any other person would have started running at the sight of her, but not Jaden, she was beautiful in his eyes, but not in the other way. "I got my report card, so that means…."

Yubel finished his sentence "FRIED SHRIMP!" They both smiled and he stopped running and slowed down his pace so he could talk with Yubel.

"Have you heard Yubel, there is a new duel academy that Kaiba made and I want to go, but I need to be older." Everyone knew Jaden to be the dumbest kid at school, but he was the best at Duel monsters. No one could beat him, and I mean no one. Pros came to make fun of the little pip squeak, but he beat them with ease making them cry for their mommies.

"Well your 8 right now and they only take people of the age of 15 am I correct?"

"Yah" Jaden said and he pouted.

"Well your half way there" And Jaden smiled at her.

"Always thinking of the positive aren't you." She shrugged.

"Well someone's got to; now common fried shrimp awaits us."

He turned the corner and heard someone yelling.

"Atticus I don't want to!" Some little blonde girl was being pulled by someone who name apparently was Atticus. He had long brown hair and a wicked smile on his face.

"Now Lex, were going to the arcade so that we can all here your lovely voice." He was with one of his friends who had dark hair and was scowling. "Beside you lost the duel so it's only fair."

"Atticus, leave your sister alone, maybe we can make her do something, that doesn't involve us walking."

"Shut it Zane, no one asked you."

Jaden was a little worried for the girl, but hearing they were siblings, he guessed it was okay, never having a sibling himself. Jaden was then hit in the chest by none other than the local school bully, Pablo…. Well I can't pronounce his last name but it's a really long Spanish one.

"Hey Jay- Jay." He said mockingly. Among the girls at his school, he was called that, but he doesn't know why. Something about his butt, but whatever.

"What do you want Pablo?" Jaden was a little intimated by him, since he was a foot taller and about 100 pounds heavier.

"What do I want, what do I want, what I want is your report card. Word on the street you got one with all 100s and I want it."

"Sorry you can't have it." Jaden then started walking again but his collar was caught by Pablo.

"I didn't think you would give it freely" and he threw a punch at Jaden.

All Jaden could see was blood and a scream rang out throughout the city. Everyone turned on the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I didn't mean too

Jaden was standing alright, and wasn't hurt in anyway. He looked in shock at what lay before him. Pablo's chest was cut open blood running down the side walk. He was obviously dead.

"I'm sorry Jaden I didn't mean to, he was going to hurt you and I had to do something" Yubel said, and was visible to everyone. The little blonde girl turned to see where the scream came from and so did the other two boys.

Atticus starred at Jaden, even though he doesn't know who he was he heard of his dueling skills, and at the beast that was floating in front of him. He then looked down seeing the blood and following to the dead body that lay right underneath the beast.

"Were going home now." Atticus said worriedly.

"But I want to see what happens." The little blonde girl said.

"NOW!" Atticus then took Alexis's hand and ran in the opposite direction of Jaden and Zane followed, but not without getting a look at Jaden's face. He saw shock on his face, his eyes wide and tears flowing down them.

"Ouch, what the heck." Atticus said, and he was stopped by a police.

"You kids are coming with me, you were here and we need to take you in for questioning." Yubel vanished before the cop saw him, so only the 4 kids and the dead one saw her. He went over to Jaden, "kid what happened?" He looked at the little 8 year old and looked around him for weapons of any sort but found nothing. 'No weapons, no blood on him and only tears, this makes no sense.'

"I didn't do anything": Jaden said between his sobs. The police held him up.

"None the less you're coming with me." And he grabbed Jaden's backpack while a team of paramedics were picking up the body. He led the 4 children into his cop car and they were off. Atticus was sitting next to Zane, Zane next to Alexis, Alexis next to Jaden.

Atticus was giving nervous looks at the brown hair boy who was crying.

"Hey kid you okay?" Alexis asked him (remember they are 8 and 11)

"I didn't do anything, I didn't mean too… Yubel…." Jaden said between more sobs.

She left him alone for the remainder of the ride. There were two loose papers coming from Jaden's backpack and she picked them up. The first one said.

Jaden Yuki- 3rd grade

Math-66

English-66

Science-66

Social Studies-66

Homework- 0

Writing- 66

'Guess he isn't very studious' She then picked up the second one putting the first one back. Jaden didn't notice.

She gasped, it was exactly the same except all the numbers were 100, she then looked at the top, it had the official mark of Domino city public school on it. 'Guess he is, but why have two copies?'

She starred at him, he was gasping for air after crying for what felt like years.

When they reached the police the four of them walked inside led by the policeman. They sat down in fairly comfy chairs in the same order that they were when driving.

A nice lady came walking in with a bulletin board, she looked at Atticus. "Now what's your name dear?"

"Atticus Rhodes."

"What did you see?" she asked pleasantly.

"I saw a monster with dragon like wings, weird hair and three eyes."

"Me too," both Alexis and Zane said. Jaden remained silent.

The lady walked next to Jaden, "now you were literally there weren't you?"

"Yes…" Jaden said, he was looking at the floor.

"Mind I get your name?"

"My name, Jaden Yuki miss." He was still starring at the ground.

Alexis starred at him, was is this the same one she had heard about, the one who slacked off in school, the one who couldn't be beat in duel monsters.

She left the four of them, and then walked back in, but she held a folder with the name 'Jaden Yuki' on it. She looked through it.

"It says here Jaden you have been given a special circumstance at school. You don't like people seeing your brilliance do you?" He just starred at the ground.

'So that first one was a fake' Alexis thought to herself.

"It also says that you have a very tight "bond" so to speak with a duel monster card by the name of Yubel."

He nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled Yubel out. He gave it to her and she looked at it. It was defiantly not the most pleasant duel monster card she had ever seen. She then turned and faced the other three kids.

"Is this what the monster looked like?" and she showed them Yubel. They all nodded. She sighed and gave Jaden the card back. He took it without a moment's hesitation, he hated letting people touch 'his precious'.

The policeman that drove them there came in. "I just called all your parents; they are on their way now." He looked at Jaden who was barely breathing.

"I'm so sorry Jaden." And Yubel appeared next to him.

"I know, he would have really hurt me, so thank you…I guess" He sighed.

"Um Jaden who are you talking too?" Alexis asked, but he ignored her.

"Tell them I'm sorry as well." Yubel said and Jaden turned to face the 3 kids staring at him with fear in their eyes.

"Yubel says sorry for brining you into this." And he turned back to face the ground.

Their parents arrived and Alexis, Zane, and Atticus left the police station, but will always remember what they had saw and who had did it.

Jaden's parents arrived two. His father James Yuki looked exactly like his son except shorter hair and a different nose. His mother, Julia Yuki, had the same eyes as Jaden, both golden brown, and his nose. They both looked worried at their son.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Yuki asked.

"Well from what we gather he was walking home and some bully came to take something from him. When he didn't listen, the bully threw a punch, which never hit."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Yuki asked.

"Well apparently his duel monster card, Yubel, killed the bully before he could lay a finger on him. We had three scared little kids say exactly the same thing and they were terrified at her when we showed her to them."

"Well what should we do?"

"I know what we should do" and none other than Yugi Moto walked into the room where the adults were having their meeting.

"Mr. Moto…what are you doing here?" the policeman asked.

"Me, I saw what happened, it was right outside my grandfather's card shop after all, anyways I didn't come here to talk."

"Then what Mr. Moto?" Mr. Yuki asked.

"A favor is all, I ask that your son spend the next 7 years under my watchful eye, and after those 7 years he will go to Duel Academy and prosper. His potential is limitless, but this will defiantly scar him for life."

"Can you honestly help him?" Mrs. Yuki asked.

He turned to face her "I can do more than that, after 7 years with me, he will become a stronger person then he would have ever been. He has been given a gift, and it is in his best intentions that by coming with me, hell grow into a fine young man."

"Thank you Mr. Moto, I don't know how to repay you."

"Your son will in due time." Yugi walked over to Jaden. "Jaden, you'll be coming with me." He looked up and his heart raced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Memories

7 years later

Jaden Yuki, now the 15 year old boy we know and love, was walking down Domino Main Street. He was on his way to the Kaiba dome. After 7 years of training with Yugi he was ready, he was going to take on the world and he had the tools necessary to do it. He pulled out three cards and look at them.

Flashback-

Jaden Yuki was 9 and was walking with his master Yugi down a tunnel in the middle of the Egyptian desert.

"Where are we going master?" Jaden asked looking at the drawings on the tunnels walls. They pictured fights with monsters which resembled those found in duel monsters. He even saw a Marshmellon.

"I have a friend who spends a lot of time down here; he'll show you things I need you to know, so pay attention."

Jaden nodded and continued to follow Yugi. When they reached the end of the tunnel a man in purple robes with the millennium icon on his hood was standing starring at Yugi.

"Your coming was foretold good friend." The man said.

"It is very nice to see you Marik" Yugi said and gave the man a handshake. He took off his hood and revealed himself.

"I take it this must be Jaden."

"Yes sir" Jaden said and bowed.

Marik chuckled, "you really taught him manners didn't you? But on to the real reason for your visit, you would like me to teach him the chant."

"Yes I would"

Jaden was confused. "What Chant do you want me to learn?"

Marik chuckled again, "only guardians of the pharaoh and himself know it. It is very powerful and necessary for someone like you. It is called the chant of Ra."

All mighty protecter of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry

Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight

I beseech thee, grace our humble game

But first, I shall call out thy name

Winged Dragon of Ra!

Jaden repeated this over and over again, before bed, after dinner, when he woke up. Anytime he could he would repeat this and by his tenth birthday, it had become natural.

End of Flashback-

Jaden repeated those same words; they gave him strength even in the darkest of situations.

Flashback-

Yugi and Jaden were in a car driving in Domino city. Jaden was now 12 after brutal dueling, physical, and mental training that his master had given him.

"Sir may I ask where we are going?"

"We are going to see a friend of mine, you probably know him as the duel monsters tycoon, Seto Kaiba.

They drove up a very long driveway; it was raining outside very hard and Jaden could barely see. He pulled up to a white mansion where none other than Seto Kaiba was standing outside, harms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

Yugi got out of the car and Jaden followed. "Hello their friend."

Kaiba sighed "Yugi I am not your friend I'm your rival"

"And my rivals are my friends, and my number one rival is one of my best."

Kaiba sighed and looked at Jaden "shouldn't be in school?"

"He's with me Kaiba, he is Jaden, and I've already told you about him."

A slight smile crept under Kaiba's scowl, "can't wait till he's at my school"

"Not for another 3 years sir." Jaden replied being very polite and formal.

"Teaching him formality Yugi?"

"Only to those I need something from. He acts more of a buffoon then Joey." Kaiba laughed.

"So what do you need Yugi, time is money."

"And you certainly have a lot of it." Kaiba nodded in agreement. "I need you to make him a deck worthy of his skill." He then handed the sketches of monsters, spells and traps that Jaden had made and Kaiba looked at them. (They are the elemental heroes and Neo- Spaciens.)

"See it done." And the tree of them headed inside so that Jaden could be given his deck, the deck that would prove most valuable to him in future years. It would be his weapon, like a soldier's gun he would use it to defend those he loved and like a soldier show respect to those he dueled.

End of Flashback-

Respect, he knew that he must always give it to his opponent no matter who they are. Enemy, friend, family, always he must show respect indifferently.

Flashback-

Jaden was now 15 and was getting ready to leave Yugi so that he could go to Duel Academy.

"Jaden please come here" Yugi said in the other room which he used as his study.

Jaden walked to him. "Yes master what is it?"

Yugi held three cards in his hand, "I want you to take these and he handed Jaden the cards."

He looked at them and a stunned shock came over Jaden's face. "It's your time Jaden, use them to the best of your ability, remember what I have taught you and always remember, friends keep the world together."

End of Flashback-

Jaden was now outside of the Kaiba dome, and he was staring at the three cards Yugi had given to him. He had used them against him, he used them against him, but now they were his. The three Egyptian gods were his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Don't call him a slacker.

Jaden walked up to the registration table.

"Hello there, I'm here for my test." The lady at the desk looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, what might your name be?"

"Jaden Yuki." She looked down the list.

"You're on next, here's your number and head on in."

"Thank you miss." She blushed a little but Jaden just walked away. Something Yugi had taught was to get to the heart of any person, and to read them like a book, but never EVER flirt with them. You might give away information.

He walked in and he waited in the waiting room. Those that already took the test were escorted away from the dome or were sitting in the stands. They didn't want anyone to know what it was ahead of time, but it was obviously a duel.

JADEN YUKI

Jaden got up and went through the doors. "Time to show them who I am."

There was a man in a blue trench coat standing on the other end of the duel field. He had a blonde ponytail and lipstick, He kind of look like a girl but all Jaden was concerned about was getting the duel disk he had.

Our next contestant, Jaden Yuki

"Hello there, I am Dr. Crowler."

Jaden bowed "pleasure to meet."

He was blown away but his over pitifulness. 'What type of mind game is this kid playing? A couple of kids in the crowd started snickering.

"Hey Chazz this kid pretty funny, but he probably can't duel" Said a brown haired boy in the obelisk blue uniform.

"Whatever." The kid named Chazz sneered.

Up on the balcony, 'I was wondering when this kid would show up' Zane thought to himself.

"Hey Zane so what I miss." Alexis walked over to Zane.

"Looks whose dueling" he said. She looked down and she jumped back.

"What is he doing here, he could hurt someone!" Alexis said.

"Well he is a very good duelist, so give him a chance." Alexis was fairly intrigued by what type of cards he had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- you know me**

 **Jaden was walking to the dock where he would take the ship to Duel Academy since it was on a private island. He was in his new Slifer red jacket, but the inside was blue indicating his status as obelisk. He had a backpack with his card box that was in the style of Yugi's puzzle box. It was given to him by Marik on one of his many trips to Egypt with Yugi.**

 **He also was given a purple robe that many of the tomb guards wore. It had the millennium symbol on the hood. He wore it a couple of times, but never in public. It scared people.**

 **His duel disk was around his arm, his deck in his pocket. His other cloths were already shipped to the school, but he never let anyone take these possessions from him, they couldn't be replaced.**

 **"So, you're going now aren't you?" Yubel appeared in front of Jaden. She hadn't changed a bit and she gave him a smile.**

 **"Ya, but I need to focus right now."**

 **"Oh come on!" Yubel pouted and kept on following Jaden.**

 **"Yubel, leave Jaden alone." Another duel spirit appeared, this one being WINGED KURIBOH.**

 **Winged Kuriboh was given to him by Yugi on his 10 birthday, and ever since then, Kuriboh and Yubel have been fighting over whose better.**

 **"Kuriboh I swear to god ill murder you."**

 **He laughed "you can't murder me, I'm so adorable." He smiled.**

 **"Guys seriously take this somewhere else" Jaden looked irritated.**

 **They disappeared and a couple minutes later Jaden reached the docks. The students were grouping up based on houses, blues with blue, red with red, and yellow with yellow. Jaden causally walked over to the blues.**

 **However the other blues avoided him. "What is a Slifer doing here?"**

 **"Yo Slacker, what you doing here?" Jaden looked up and some black haired kid in a blue blazer walked over to him.**

 **"Waiting to get on board." Jaden looked at the kid; he didn't seem really friendly and reminded him a lot of someone he knew.**

 **"Well you're in the wrong section Slacker." He sneered at Jaden.**

 **"I am, this is obelisk right?"**

 **The black hair kid nodded.**

 **"Well then I'm in the right place." He turned back to look at the boat. It was quite big, about 5 floors of were visible above the water. It was a blank white with the letters DA on the hull.**

 **"Yo kid, kid, SLACKER!" Jaden turned around to face the black haired kid.**

 **"Yah what you need?"**

 **"Slifers are getting on board now, your one so get going." Jaden sighed.**

 **"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a Slifer, I just got the jacket."**

 **"Prove it"**

 **Jaden reached into his backpack and pulled his registration form. He handed it to the kid with black hair and he looked at it.**

 **Name- Jaden Yuki**

 **Age- 15**

 **Past dueling experience- trained with Yugi Moto for 7 years.**

 **Average of grades- 100**

 **Dorm- Obelisk**

 **Deck- classified**

 **And then a bunch more mumbo jumbo.**

 **"Can I have my forms back please?" Jaden was looking annoyed. The black hair boy just stared at him.**

 **"Your…your that kid."**

 **"Yes I am that kid so now…" Jaden snatched his forms, put them into his bag and walked away.**

 **"It's going to be like that the whole time Jaden." Yubel appeared.**

 **"Yah just don't get overprotected and we will be fine." She frowned and left Jaden alone.**

 **'He still hasn't forgotten, o well. It's not like we are ever going to see those people again.' Yubel thought to herself.**

 **Jaden was staring out into the sea when he heard OBELISK BLUES COME ABOARD.**

 **He got his back pack and headed aboard. He was last on line, but he didn't mind. Most people were just avoiding him, probably think 'slacker' or 'hope he doesn't want to duel me'.**

 **'I wonder if this is what Yugi dealt with.' Jaden thought as he got aboard.**

 **The seats were in the style of an airplane, since most of the room was taken up by common area for obelisk blue students. Jaden looked around for an empty seat, but it was quite hard.**

 **Up little up the boat-**

 **"Alexis, can I sit with you." The same dark hair boy that was talking with Jaden was looking at her with lust in his eyes.**

 **"No get lost Chazz, sit next to Terry." She looked pissed. "As long as there is an open seat no one is sitting next to me. Got it"**

 **He left after seeing that she was seriously pissed and sat a couple rows behind her.**

 **"You know Alexis, you should be nicer to some of these boys" a girl with long black hair said.**

 **"No Jasmine, they all just want to stare down my shirt" Alexis said.**

 **"Whatever," another girl with brown hair said. They were sitting together behind Alexis, who was sitting alone.**

 **Back to where Jaden is-**

 **"Are you looking for a seat young man" a flight attendant asked Jaden.**

 **"Yes I am miss, may you please help me find one?"**

 **She looked at him 'I thought all these obelisks were snobs.' "Yes I can follow me."**

 **She led him up towards the end of the ship where, there was only one seat left open next to one pissed off blonde girl.**

 **"Excuse me miss." The ship attendant asked Alexis.**

 **"Yes, may I help you?"**

 **She gave her a smile "well yes you can, I have a young man here looking for a seat, and yours is the last one available. May he sit with you?"**

 **Alexis realized even if she said no, he would still be sitting next to her. 'Great I got to deal with some pervert.' "Yes he may."**

 **She smiled at the ship attendant. "Okay young man, here you go."**

 **"Thank you very much madam." She giggled at his over politeness, which had become habit thanks to Yugi and took his seat.**

 **The attendant left and Alexis looked out the window. 'Whoever this kid is, he's only her to get me to like him.'**

 **"Hello there" Jaden said. Alexis just ignored him. "May you please hold this?" Jaden pulled out his dark purple robe. She took it not looking at what it was. "Man where is winged Kuriboh, I stuff him into my bag and now I can't find it."**

 **Alexis looked down at what she was holding. It was a purple robe with the millennium symbol on the hood, it was folded very nicely. Alexis then glanced a look at who was sitting next to her. In his red blazer his head completely stuck inside of his backpack was the one person she hoped not to see.**

 **"Hello." Jaden said popping his head out of the bag. She just stared at him.**

 **"What is your name?"**

 **"Oh so you're talking now, call me Jaden, madam." He smiled very widely at her and offered her a handshake. She didn't take it.**

 **'No, no, no this can't be happening.' She thought to herself.'**

 **"Madam are you okay?" Jaden was waving her hand in front of her eyes.**

 **"What's wrong with her?" a girl behind Jaden asked.**

 **He turned around to face the black haired girl, Jasmine. "I don't know miss, but I don't like it."**

 **"You better not of said something that could've mad her drop dead." Another girl next to Jasmine said, Mindy.**

 **"No miss, I just asked her to hold my robe so I could look for something in my backpack."**

 **They both looked at Alexis. She returned to starring out the window. She was terrified right now, remembering what happened 7 years ago.**

 **"She'll snap out of it." And the two girls went back to talking about, girl stuff.**

 **Jaden refocused his attention on his cards. He had just found winged Kuriboh and pocketed it. He then started muttering something under his breath. Alexis overheard what he was saying and she looked at him.**

 **"All mighty protecter of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry**

 **Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight**

 **I beseech thee, grace our humble game**

 **But first, I shall call out thy name**

 **Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaden said almost silently. He had been told to practice every spare moment he had, but he knew it perfectly, and in 10 different languages.**

 **"What are you saying?" Alexis asked. Jaden looked at her deciding whether or not to lie.**

 **"Some chant" Jaden said and he looked at Alexis's lap and saw his robe. "Oh can I have that back now, I found my Kuriboh." She handed him the robe and he decided to put it on. "Damn air conditioning makes this way to cold." He now looked like one of the pharaohs temple guardians and was going through a golden box.**

 **"Tell me again your name?" Alexis asked.**

 **"Call me Jaden Yuki, or any other nickname you think of." He looked through his box.**

 **"Can I ask you something?"**

 **"Sure."**

 **"Do you know me?" she asked.**

 **He looked up and down her trying to pin point if he ever saw her before. The he froze. He stared at her. "Don't tell me your first name is Alexis now."**

 **She nodded.**


End file.
